


一秒內可能發生的事。

by abbabccd05



Series: 盾冬：642件可寫的事 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 然後他花上另一秒轉頭，又花上另一秒才發現那雙眼睛。





	一秒內可能發生的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 我在書店找到一本書，書名叫做426件可寫的事。

 

> 一秒內可能發生的事。 

他花上一秒的時間拐進後巷。

再花上一秒的時間意識到發生什麼事。

他抬起手。一秒。

抓住那個傢伙身上黏膩的夾克。一秒。

使勁往後扯。一秒。

他狠狠瞪了那個人一眼。一秒。

啐了一口口水。一秒。

然後他花上另一秒轉頭，又花上另一秒才發現那雙眼睛。

藍的無邊，似是遺失在他心底的亞特蘭提斯。

 

 

 


End file.
